Although radiation has proven efficacy in the treatment of patients with cancer that started in or spread to the liver, its usefulness in the treatment of the whole liver is limited by the low dose that can be safely tolerated when radiation is delivered in conventional fraction sizes. In this phase I study, low dose per fraction irradiation (1 Gy) will be used in order to determine if a higher total dose can be safely delivered to the whole liver.